


Kittens

by bballgirl3022



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Fluff, Grooming, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-17
Updated: 2011-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-20 12:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bballgirl3022/pseuds/bballgirl3022
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel is the worst cat Sam has ever had to groom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kittens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [love_in_the_stars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_in_the_stars/gifts).



> A/N 1: For loveinstars for the SPNFLUFFMEME round one, for the prompt Gabriel/Sam, kittens.
> 
> A/N 2: Thanks to moonofblindness for the beta work. All other mistakes are my own.

“Gabriel,” Sam shouts. “Would you sit still? I’m starting to believe you’re worse than Dean.”

Grooming Dean was like grooming a squirming kitten. It was difficult and Sam was grateful he didn’t have to deal with that any more. That was Castiel’s job now.

Gabriel though, grooming him was like trying to clean a whole litter of kittens simultaneously. It was one of the worst parts of being mated to the cat.

Gabriel would wiggle and fight all through his grooming. Sam often worried he might lose an eye from a stray claw. Honestly, Sam enjoyed holding the smaller cat down and laving him with tongue until Sam was satisfied with Gabriel’s level of cleanliness. It was often said that Sam fussed more than a new mother cat, and with no kitten of his own Sam lavished all his attentions on his mate.

Gabriel only pretended to dislike grooming time; his incessant purring when Sam licked behind his ears or around his neck proved the larger cat’s point.

Later in the day, Dean would tease Gabriel about how his coat shined or how pretty he looked. The smaller cat’s response would be a flick of his tail and to question why Dean’s own fur wasn’t in its usual state of disarray. Dean’s ears would flatten in embarrassment and Gabriel would be smug the rest of the day.


End file.
